WANTED: Alive
by Ismae10
Summary: Rebekah James is just your average 15 year old girl. Okay, not really. She's a Sentra with unbelievable powers. Sentras believe they're "sent" by God to stop the Deltons, who are the opposite of Sentras. They wanna rule the world. Read to find out more!
1. The Warehouse

WANTED: Alive

Chapter #1: The Warehouse

The rag or whatever the heck was in my mouth tasted like uh! I can't even describe it. I tried to shift around in the wooden chair that I was in, but the duck tape was stronger. My eyes scanned my surroundings, which was a warehouse like in all TV shows where hostages (like me) were held. What did they want from me? Money? Drugs? My virginity? Uh...they're NOT gonna get that! I'd kill myself before I get raped by creepers like the one standing at the steel table in front of me, sharpening his knife. Oh boy...

I felt sweat dripping down my face from my forehead. Can I saw EWW? Gross! Today is officially the worst day of my life. How the heck did I get here in the first place? Oh yeah...stupid me punched a guy in the face for calling me a hottie. He was like twenty-seven! And he happened to be the guy in front of me...But no twenty-seven man is gonna call me-a fifteen year old girl-a hottie without a punch to the face! Of course he got mad and called for backup. Yep-they found one of us because he saw my mark on the inside of my hand after I hit him to shake away the pain.

And if you're wondering what "us" is referring to-I mean like super heroes. No, I'm not saying I'm Wonder Woman or Cat Woman or that invisible girl Jessica Alba played in both of the Fantastic 4 movies. My power might or might not be better than those ladies. And I bet all of Bill Gates' money that you're dying to know what my power is huh?

Now...don't let this shock you. I mean c'mon! Peter Parker got bit by a weird spider and BAM! He got spider powers! All the Fantastic 4 members (before they became fantastic) were out in space and got hit by something and were suddenly flexible, invisible, on fire-literally-and solid-rock. And best of all-Ironman aka Tony Stark aka cute for an older guy Robert Downey Jr. was SO smart that he created the idea of a invincible metal suit that could shoot out rockets and fly. And his father is Captain America for crying out loud! And I am just an innocent fifteen year old girl with a bit of an attitude, who got kidnapped by weirdoes. Okay, actually, the other dudes, who kidnapped me, all left in a big van and left this creeper in front of me, who is seriously scaring me with that knife!

What was I talking about again? Oh yeah! My power right, right. Well it's really powers with an "s."

Number 1: I talk a lot. Ha-ha just kidding! That's not my power, but I swear, if it was, people would get SO annoyed that they'd leave me alone! If only...(dramatic sigh)

For real-everyone in this world is different right? Well, if you're "different" and are good, then you're marked with a black, solid star on the palm of your right hand once you discover that you are. I don't remember who put it on me. All I know is that one day I didn't have it, and the next, I did. You could say it's a "birthmark", but I just call it a tattoo, so freaky boys would leave me alone.

Oh right! My powers!

Number 1: I can read minds, and no, I'm not asking to be the next vampire girl version of Edward Cullen. I'm not. If you wanna know, I'm not a vampire.

Number 2: I can summon objects to come to me by thinking about in my head. No, I can't necessarily bring humans or bigger things yet... I haven't been practicing with bigger objects because that'd just freak humans and elephants out...ha-ha!

Number 3: I can get into people's minds and make them go literally insane or crazy. Sometimes, they kill themselves! And that involves NOT talking...for once.

Number 4: I know why they want me.


	2. Reunion

WANTED: Alive

Chapter #2: Reunion

That's not really another power, but you know what I mean right?

There are two types of "us" to whom I'm referring to. We call ourselves, who are "different" and good Sentras, meaning we believe we were "sent" by God to defeat (or kill) the Deltons, who are opposite of us. The Deltons want to rule the world. No surprise. I hear that a lot. But of course the Sentras (aka me) won't allow that to happen. Yeah I hear that a lot too.

So if you're wondering what humans think of us, they don't 'cause they don't know we exist, and we wanna keep it that way. Human involvement will happen later but not now. If a human does get involved, their memory would be erased but only the parts of the Sentras or Deltons not their entire memory. Our kind is special and secret.

The good thing about being a Sentra is that our powers work on both Deltons AND humans. The bad thing is that the Deltons can do the same to us-Sentras AND humans. Oh the world is a cruel place to live-especially since my dad is a Sentra, and my mom is a Delton. And that's why they're divorced. I live with my dad and my seventeen year old brother, who is also a Sentra. Sadly, my sister is with my mom but doesn't have any powers-yet. She's only seven, but I know that she'll get powers soon. I got all my powers when I was nine.

That girl looks like she's thinking a lot. Is she thinking about escaping? I better hope she won't try that until Boss gets here.

My eyes flew to the man, who was sharpening his knife, but now he was staring at me suspiciously and peculiarly.

Boss eh? I thought.

Did I mention that part of reading people's minds also involves talking with them telepathically regardless if their power is reading minds or not?

What? He thought like "I don't know what you're talking about."

I'm gettin' kinda hungry. How long is your boss gonna be? I emphasized some more.

Be quiet, girl! He averted his eyes from me and stared at nothing. And would you get out of my head?

Umm...I have a name. I thought haughtily. I'm Rebekah, and I'd like to be shown with some respect. Umm thank you?

That did it for him. With great speed, his knife was to my neck in no time. It hurt more as he pressed it deeper. I couldn't breathe, and I thought my skin was breaking. Maybe I shouldn't have made him mad...

"And I'm Jeremiah. I'm in charge of you for right now, so I'd appreciate it if you'd be quiet," he said out loud this time.

Fine! I thought once more as I shut him out for good. I'm so glad I can block people from reading my mind. Who would want to read it anyways? Never mind...

I heard a squeaky noise. I shot my eyes over to the metal door that was opening to the left of me. Sunlight was pouring in. It was kinda damp in here. It was so dark and everything. A click went on. Lights began to flood throughout the warehouse. There! Now I can see! A man strode inside in a nice suit and a lady escort by his side. She had long golden hair like mine that was pulled into a high pony tail. She wore some black pants, heels, and along sleeved black shirt with a white shirt underneath. Her blue eyes were on me in no time. I knew that sly smile anywhere.

It was my mom.


End file.
